


Tommy Surfs, I Don’t

by Sterek_Always



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Mush, M/M, Shy Newt, Surfing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 05:34:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17461571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sterek_Always/pseuds/Sterek_Always
Summary: Thomas finally gets Newt to join him in the surf, ending quite catastrophically ;)





	Tommy Surfs, I Don’t

**Author's Note:**

> Just a fun little one shot that was a late night “What the hell” creation with a half thought out idea. So here we go!
> 
> All criticism and comments welcome! :)

“You don’t know what you’re doing, do you?” His tone is teasing and the smile on his face confirms it. 

“Excuse me? I know exactly what I’m doing, I’ve don’t this a million time thank you!” I playfully pout at Thomas. “And this is nothing.” Though the last bit I grumble under my breath, half for me, half for him. Though mostly for me cause truthfully, I have no idea what I’m doing. 

The surf board under my feet wobbles and I almost fall off. I stand up straighter and convince myself that it’s not going to purposefully throw me off, and it doesn’t want to see me fail. It’s an inanimate object, it doesn’t- and can’t- hurt me.

Once again I step back too far and wobble but Thomas’ hands are quick to catch me, hand straight on my waist and the other resting on the small of my back. His lips against my ear. “You got this Newt, just stay in the middle of the board. Right in the middle.”

I take a small step forward into the middle and I feel much better about this. Not that I’m even in the water yet, I’m still standing on the sand on a crowded beach where there’s hundreds of half-naked people sunbathing and having a great time.

While I’m trying not to kill myself on a surfboard that’s not even in the surf yet.

Thomas declares me ready for the water after I start to get the hang of standing on the board. 

I pick up the board, shoving it uncomfortably under my arm and nod to Tommy, who is smiling like he just won the lottery. I suppose he did, it’s a miracle I’m even on the beach let alone letting Tommy take me into the water, on a bloody surf board for Christ’s sake!

“I suppose you are never gonna let this go are you?”

“Nope!”

“And that photo you took earlier is being framed.” 

“And printed on every surface of our house, everyone will know that I, Thomas, was able to get Newt onto the sand, into the water and on a surfboard.”

I shake my head, walking close to him to avoid young girls on their way up the beach, probably to get out of the beating sun. Which is another reason I hate the beach.

I try to remind myself why I’m doing this again. It’s quite easy but it seems so euphoric. Tommy’s smile and sparkling eyes of happiness. He had been begging me for several weeks. Week upon weeks until I screamed “Ok fine! I will go once!” 

And here we are. His board, blue swirl patterns and yellow flecks decorating it, tucked under his arm so naturally that it could be attached to him. Meanwhile my hired, white and dented surfboard falls to the sand for the third time on our short walk to the water. The smell of salt and see weed already numbing my sinuses.

“Do you want me to carry that for you?”

“Not if I want to keep my pride.”

“I think it’s a bit late for that, you fell off your board and face planted while we were still on the sand. I don’t think I’ve ever seen someone do that, and so spectacularly.”

I grumble and bite back a half constructed comment about his stupidness or something. Thomas takes off running into the water and smoothly jumps and lands on his board in the water. Arms working to get over the small wave. He stops and turns to me. I can see his huge smile from here.

Preparing myself I look from my board to the waves crashing noisily onto the wet, hard packed sand. Without thinking I start running, hand gripping the board tightly. The water is cold, really quite cold, but I keep running. My heart beat picking up. I’m doing it! 

Running until the water is at my knees and remembering what Tommy did I throw my board out and go to jump on it. However my calculations are slightly off and the adrenaline in my veins reaches an ultimate high as I launch myself through the air and collapse gracefully on the board, hitting the styrofoam with a loud smack.

I hear Tommy wince as I roll off the board into the cold water, enveloping my as I go under and silently hope I just don’t come back up.

When I finally do come back up Tommy is laughing, almost falling off his board laughing. But he is still smiling like before on the sand, and I smile back despite my slightly dampened pride. After this I wasn’t sure if I was going to have any left. 

“You ok Newt?” He gets out between cackles and I nod indignantly. I hate him. I don’t but I wish I did.

“Let’s just go.” I hesitantly get back on the board and follow Tommy cautiously over the next few waves.

Two more waves and I start falling behind. Though the view was totally worth it. Tommy’s muscles moving in a rhythm, taunt and shaping his shoulders and hips so well. Not to mention his butt that wiggles in time with each paddling stroke. Gazing at him I stop paddling and stare as he disappears over a wave.

A wave of blue and white swirling and coming closing with each second.

Oh no. 

All I see is water and I close my eyes. I think I yelped or opened my mouth to gasp because now I can taste the salty water that rushes up my nose and sets fire to insides. Feeling like I’m breathing fire underwater.

Tommy’s hand grabs me around the shoulders and hoists me up over my board, my stupid and useless board.

“I don’t know how you do it Newt.” He mutters and keeps his arm around me. His arms wrapped so tight I’m squished against his shirtless upper body, once again, not that I’m complaining. 

“I’m fine,” I say and smile. Wet soppy hair in my eyes.

There are only two more waves that I have to clamber over and the sea seems to settle. Calm and only moving slightly. No tumbling white tumultuous rage that threatens to drown me. 

There are three others out here. Two girls chatting to each other, seeming relaxed and at ease on their boards. And Minho who is paddling slowly around them seemingly in boredom before he catches sight of Tommy and I.

Minho’s smile is warming and friendly. He registers my presence and I see his brain flick over into surprise when he realises that it is indeed me, his non-adventurous and anxiety filled friend who never even goes on a beach let alone gets on a surf board. Yet here I am and that takes a second for him to digest.

“Newt!!” I nod and give him a queasy smile and hold tight to my board. As one would suggest when floating in water that is too deep to touch the ground and could hold any number of dangers to the human body.

Tommy grabs my hand, seeing me starting to stiffen up. Immediately I relax but I let go of his hand so I can grip my board tightly again.

“He finally agreed to come out here with me.” Thomas’ voice is endearing.

“Awww! I knew you could get him out here, if anyone could it would be you. I’ve been trying to get him onto the beach for about a year. Yet here you are. I love you guys!!” And with that Minho turns to the other two who I also recognise as Minho’s girlfriend, Teresa, and her friend Brenda. They both now are lying down on their boards relaxing. Something I wish I could do.

I look out to the rest of the sea. The vast ocean and ripples of blue that stretch as far as I can see. There are bits of land that creep into view where my vision starts to blur but it seems as if, out here, that we’re all alone. I get why Tommy loves it so much. Why they all come out here. The sun shimmers in parts of the water that sparkles like diamonds with movement. The constant moving giant. My legs sway in the water and suddenly I’m calm. I’m not scared on falling in or being here. I’m happy to just relax.

“Isn’t that right, Newt?” I look up to Minho and Thomas.

“What? Sorry I was...”

“Yeah we know, we were just discussing how we’re going over to Minho’s on Friday for a barbecue and dinner.” Thomas says.

“Right, uh yes, yes we’re gonna be there. Of course.”

“Do you guys wanna surf now, I’m getting bored of just sitting here, the views nice but I’m getting burnt to a bloody crisp.” Minho huffs and starts to paddle towards the beach, towards the waves.

He eloquently dips over and starts to build speed, catching the wave in an instant and standing up. He finally topples off and falls into the water before resurfacing with a big grin. “Come on ya shanks!”

I look to Tommy who nods and smiles before following Minho and catching another wave, this one a bit bigger than Minho’s but he handles it with style. 

I’m left sitting on aboard like an idiot, trying to convince myself to just do it. The anxiety is back all of a sudden and all I can do is sit there and look at Tommy and Minho over 20 metres away and standing there, waiting for me. Why did I say yes to this?

“It’ll be fine Newt. You’re gonna be fine.” I turn and see Teresa has sat up and is moving towards me. “You did heaps of practice on the beach and Tom wouldn’t have brought you out here if he wasn’t confident you couldn’t do this.”

“I- I have no idea what I’m doing. But I can, umm I can just wing it and I’ll be fine.” I nod my head like a bobble head and move my arms in the water in the direction of the beach.

I suddenly really miss Tommy by my side but I instead stare at him all the way near the beach and start to move faster. Just like Tommy said. Arms stroking through the water. And then I’m titling forward in the water. I know this means I need to lean back slightly, to make sure I catch the wave and then I need to start pushing up. I shakily push up into a cobra shape like in yoga. Drag my knees up until I’m on my hands and knees and my stomach churns with adrenaline in response. I want to stand and I want to get up and yell with excitement.

My stomach drops when I lean too much to the left and feel my limbs start to scramble before I hit the water. The rush of the wave making me tumble and hit the sand before I can try and steady myself. 

I come back up and take in a gasping breath before I see Tommy running at me and grabbing me. Tugging me into him and on instinct I wrap my arms around his waist. I can feel him laughing as his chest vibrates against mine. 

I lean in and kiss him quickly. I’m exhilarated and I can feel the energy between us. Minho makes his way over and yells, “Get a room!” But I don’t care, he says it often and it’s lost its affect.

The waves lap at our sides but I’m still standing. Finally Tommy pulls away and he hasn’t stopped smiling. Gods I could just stare at his goofy smile all bloody day. 

I then drop my smile and stare hard at him, “I’m not doing that again.” 

He lets out a huff and replies, “I didn’t think so.”

We grab the boards and keep heading towards the beach but we say farewell to Minho who heads back out to where the girls are. 

“Do you want to keep surfing?” I ask.

“Yeah but I want to spend time with you first, it is your big day to celebrate.”

“Why? Cause I caught and wave and then almost immediately fell off the wave.”

“Nah, you faced your fear. You conquered your fear of beaches and the ocean and I’m proud of you.”

“Thanks Tommy.”

“I love you Newt.”

“I love you too.”

“How about we go out to dinner tonight and celebrate? ‘Cause there is a new restaurant on our street we are yet to be thrown out of.”

“Oooh sounds like a good night.” I laugh.

“No but seriously, I love you and I’m proud of you and I can’t wait for dinner tonight.”

I grab his hand and we walk all the way up the beach to where the hire surfboards are and I give it back, politely thanking the man. Tommy nods to the guy and we continue our walk to the club house up on the hill. Where I would normally meet him when Tommy goes surfing by himself. But today we both head into the changing rooms to shower and change into clothes. 

First I grab my towel and put it over my face. It feels so soft and I just want to get the sand out of my hair now. The fatigue from the beach already getting to me, I just want to sleep. 

“You can’t sleep yet.” Tommy says, “you have to showers first.”

I whine and groan into the towel and he grabs it from me making me look at him.

“How about we shower together.” He suggests and then starts to head towards the showers without another word.

Of course I follow immediately. There’s nobody else in here and Tommy’s walking with that little swagger he does when he’s feeling confident or he knows we’re about to do some stuff, specifically sex stuff.

We’re already not wearing shirts so when Tommy starts to run his hand now my neck and onto my chest, slowly getting lower I immediately push him up against the wall and reach behind him to start the shower. I rest a hand on his cheek and guide my lips to his. He’s so warm and I can taste the salt on his lips. On his tongue. I can smell it in his hair and I groan. 

————

Wrapping my towel around me I head back to where we left our clothes. It had been almost 20 minutes and I was really starting to get lethargic now. My eyes droop when I finally reach the bench and sit down. I notice that Minho is also now in the change room and looking at me weirdly.

“Really, Newt?” He says. Thomas walks and in and he repeats himself to Tommy. “Really Thomas, you couldn’t wait to get home or do it somewhere that’s not a public place?” 

Minho laughs and starts to change. My legs are not cooperating so I just start to pull my shirt over my head. That is when I notice the really big and new hickeys littering my neck and chest. Oh, so that’s why Minho knew immediately.

Eventually I get my butt off the seat and get my jeans on and gather my clothes and wet stuff off the floor. Tommy’s already standing and waiting so we leave and bid farewell again to Minho who very loudly yells obscenities in our direction.

We laugh and head to the Jeep in the parking area. And we’re still smiling as we head home where I’m going to sleep all afternoon, head on Tommy’s lap.


End file.
